1. Field
Embodiments relate to a dryer and a control method of the same, which may detect the value of dryness of a drying object by detecting the change rate of condensate water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dryer serves to dry an object received in a drying tub by blowing hot air into the drying tub. Generally, dryers may be broadly classified into an exhaust type dryer and a condensing type dryer according to whether or not air used for drying undergoes a condensing process. In the exhaust type dryer, high-temperature humid air having passed through the drying tub is directly exhausted out of the dryer. In the condensing type dryer, after removing moisture from the high-temperature humid air, the resulting high-temperature air is recirculated into the drying tub.
The condensing type dryer includes a condensing unit for removal of moisture. The high-temperature humid air is condensed while passing through the condensing unit through which cold air passes, and water vapor is changed into condensate water. The condensate water may be stored in a collector or storage container, and may be manually or automatically removed.
In a conventional dryer, a water level sensing device mounted in a condensate water storage container functions only to detect whether the storage container is full of condensate water, to allow the condensate water to be discharged to the outside or to be moved into another storage container, or to stop movement of the condensate water.
Conventionally, the value of dryness of a drying object has been detected using a humidity sensor, temperature sensor or electrode sensor. These sensors, however, may have difficulty detecting the value of dryness due to a fixed position thereof. In particular, the electrode sensor may misjudge completion of drying despite when only a surface of a thick object is dried.